


TALK TO ME

by YourGayCousin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGayCousin/pseuds/YourGayCousin
Summary: Just so you can talk to me





	TALK TO ME

DooDooDooDoo


End file.
